


Core of the Commander

by EvieEvangelion



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Destroy Ending, F/M, Other, Post Mass Effect 3, hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieEvangelion/pseuds/EvieEvangelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reapers are gone, and so is Shapard. There are some though, that won't give up hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Core of the Commander

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my head canon, there as spoiler's from the game (big surprise) I'm taking in indoctrination theory and the 'gasp' from the destroy ending of the game to write this. 
> 
> It's short and planned as a one shot, could and will write more thought if people want it.

Harbinger's beam had wiped out Hammer, any forces left had been called back, this included the squad from the Normandy, and they were refusing to retreat.

"Shepard's down there!" Kaidan yelled at one of the alliance generals issuing the retreat order.

"And she's likely dead!" He yelled back.

"Well we'll just have to fix her again then won't we?" A female voice, stepping forward Miranda relieved herself. "Shepard's not dead."

"She can't be." Liara added. "There is after a chance that someone survived the beam."

"We can't risk more soldiers on the chance that one might be alive." The general pointed out.

"Then let us go." Garrus said as he walked by the general, reaching out the man grabbed Garrus's arm, but the turian pulled it out of his grip, and has headed down, Miranda, Liara, and the rest of the Normandy's squad headed down to where the beam hit.

It was not an easy trip, Harbinger was still firing off his beam, and the team ended up having to break up to get down to the main beam.

"Over here!" Garrus called to the other's, with time there where all able to get over to Shepard's body. With a shaking hand Garrus reached out, Shepard's armor was burned off, leaving only the inner most plate, her skin had been burned badly, showing in some places the mechanics the had been used to bring Shepard back from the dead once.

"Hey Shepard, come on, wake up, come on, I took a missile to the face…you can shake this off…" Garrus said with a weak laugh as he pushed some of the rocks off of Shepard's body. She still looked like herself, her short red hair was still there, mostly, and her eyes were closed, like she was sleeping. "See, she's just knocked out…" Garrus sounded scared though; Liara stepped forward and activated her ommi tool, checking for life signs. She bit her blue lip a little as she looked up to Garrus. The turian knew the look, all he could say was;

"No, no…" He then looked over at Miranda and EDI, "You fixed her once! She's…she's mostly machine right? Can't we just….restart her?" He looked down at Shepard and feel to his knees.

"Shepard. Just...open your eyes. Remember…I told you to come back alive."

Miranda looked around not sure what to do, it was true, she had brought Shepard back after the collector's attack, but she had had the illusive man's resources at the time and even then it had taken 2 years to do, and she couldn't help but feel that the illusive man would be all to happy Shepard was dead this time. "I'll see…" She then looked to Liara, the asari nodded, she could tell the Miranda was lost and needed help.

"We had to reanimate her heart last time…but it was mostly cloned tissue…but…" She pulled out her own ommi tool and holding it over Shepard's chest she attempted to restart the command's heart. Liara continued to monitor the commander's vitals.

"It's not working…." She said softly.

"NO! Keep trying. It'll work, just…it'll work it has too…."

Miranda looked over to Liara and pulled her ommi tool away from the commander's body.

"No what are you doing!"

"OH calm down, I'm just trying something else." She told Garrus as she instructed Liara what to do. Miranda was going to try and power up the main core, true most of Shepard was living tissue, but maybe if they could get the part of the commander that was machine working, it would be enough for the living tissue to heal itself, with time. With the power of her own and Liara's ommi tool she attempted to restart the core, there was a faint sound before the machine died again. Garrus heard the noise thought and looked hopeful.

"Again, try again…" He told them and both Liara and Miranda tried to start up the core again, the machine sputtered, and started to gain power, the noise ran louder before fading again, but this time as the machine faded there was a human gasp. Shepard's eyes opened and her breathing became fast and fearful.

"By the Goddess... I...I can't believe it...she's..."

"I guess the bar was full huh?" Garrus reached down and carefully touched the commander's face.


End file.
